Feels Like Summer Again
by Bubblz
Summary: After being rejected by the ones they love, Lucas and Haley only have each other once again the summer before their senior year. When they feel alone and broken hearted, who will be there to pick up the pieces? Laley.
1. Chapter 1

**I must admit, I was a Laley shipper in the first season, and deep deep inside I probably still am. I've missed the LH scenes this season, they're too few and far between, so I am writing a LH fanfic. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own them, wish I did, yadda yadda. **

**So here it is, Bubblz's AlternateSeason3…Laley style! **

**

* * *

**

Haley leaned against a lamppost as she watched Nathan get on the bus to High Flyers. Deb was with him. Haley watched as she hugged her son goodbye and he got onboard. Dan was still in the hospital, recovering from the fire.

She wished more than anything that she could be there with them, promising to keep in touch and call everyday. Yet there she was all by herself, watching the scene from afar.

_I'm going to High Flyers, Haley, and I'm taking my heart with me._

"There he goes…" She whispered to herself. She bowed her head, wishing that something good would happen, like, _soon._

"Hmm…back from a music tour and the newfound fame has driven you to talk to yourself?" Lucas said, walking up behind her.

"You're not funny." Haley said sadly.

"I am too."

"You're not." Haley said, looking once more at Nathan.

"He's just hurt, Hales. He'll come around." Lucas said gently, following her gaze and watching the bus drive away.

Haley didn't say anything, but she buried her face into her best friend's chest, sobbing.

"Shh…it's going to be okay. I promise." Lucas whispered, stroking her hair.

"I'm sorry. I'm just a mess." Haley said, pulling away and laughing to cover up her embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it. So do you want to go somewhere and talk?"

"Yeah, I would love that."

"So where is everybody?" Haley asked as they made their way to Lucas' house.

"My mom went to be with Andy, Brooke is in California and Peyton is with her dad on his boat."

"I need details. I've missed so much."

"Um, well my mom wants to prove to Andy that she really does care about him…Brooke is with her parents…and Peyton wants to spend some time with her dad and get some answers about the woman who claims to be her mother."

"Oh my God, seriously?"

"Yeah, I'm not sure about the whole thing."

"Wow. So Brooke is gone for the whole summer?"

"Yeah…" Lucas said quietly.

"What's wrong?"

"Before she left, I told her I wanted to be with her and-"

"Oh my God, Lucas! Are you together? Oh that's so cute! And you miss her…aww"

"Not exactly, Hales. She didn't exactly reciprocate those feelings."

"She said she didn't want to be with you?"

"No. She just left, she just said she had to go."

"I'm so sorry."

"I feel so stupid. I just put everything out in the open like that, I completely dropped a bombshell on her."

"I know what you mean."

"Did you give an embarrassing speech to Nathan too?"

"Absolutely."

"Well, we've always been a lot alike." Lucas said, smiling.

"You're so dumb." Haley laughed, smacking his arm lightly.

"So what do we do now?"

"I need to figure out my plan for the summer. I don't have an apartment anymore, and apparently I don't have a husband either."

"No place to stay? That's easy. You can stay here with me."

"You sure?"

"Are you kidding? Of course. Besides, I would be all alone for the summer if you didn't."

"So basically you're offering because you can't stand to be here all alone without anyone to annoy?"

"Right. However, I can't really do anything to help you with the husband thing, seeing as apparently we're not brothers or even friends at this point."

"What happened?"

"I went to see you…strike one, I didn't give him the papers strike two…"

"Oh…"

"Yeah…I hope we can work it out. I don't want what we had going to be ruined."

"Me too."

"You'll work it out with him too."

"I guess. I should go to the apartment and get all my stuff. Unless Nathan burned it or something."

"I'll help you."

* * *

Later that night, Haley was making dinner for her and Lucas while Lucas was lying on the couch reading a book.

"You could help, you know." Haley called out to him.

"I could, but I'm pretty sure you can handle mac and cheese on your own."

"…How did you know that's what I was making?"

"Because you're obsessed."

"Am not."

"Are too. Luckily for you, being friends with you all these years have helped me grow accustomed to eating it at least once a week."

"It's good!"

"Uh huh."

"Well you can cook, and you're just lying around so you don't get to complain."

"Fine." Lucas said, turning over on the couch.

"Here we go." Haley said, coming into the room carrying two bowls.

"Great." Lucas said, sitting up.

"Here."

"Thanks." Lucas said, taking a bite.

"Well?"

"It's good." Lucas admitted.

"Ha!" Haley laughed.

After a few minutes, Lucas put down the dishes and wrapped his arm around Haley.

"I missed you." He said softly.

"I missed you too. I wanted to call you every day."

"Why didn't you?" Lucas asked sadly.

"I was afraid. I didn't know what to say."

"We've always known what to say to each other."

"I know."

"It's okay though, I just missed talking to you everyday."

"Me too."

"I'm tired." Lucas yawned.

Just as they were cleaning up, there was a thunderstorm beginning.

"Great…" Lucas muttered.

Haley jumped and grabbed his arm as lightning flashed and the lights went out and back on.

"Freaky." Lucas commented.

"This is so creepy."

"Relax. I'll grab us a flashlight before we go to bed."

"Where am I sleeping?"

"I figured you could sleep in my mom's room…"

"Oh, okay."

"Yeah."

"Well then I'm going to bed. Night Luke."

"Night Hales. I'm so happy you're back."

"Me too."

* * *

Haley slowly opened the door to Lucas' bedroom later and tiptoed to his bed, climbing under the covers. He was sleeping on his side, turned away from her, but woke up when she climbed into bed with him.

"Can I help you?" Lucas mumbled.

"I can't sleep." Haley said.

"What's wrong?"

"Loaded question."

"It's too late for loaded questions."

"I agree. I just…hate thunderstorms."

"I know."

"And it's really loud…"

"You wanna sleep here tonight?"

"…Yes." Haley admitted.

Lucas rolled over and held out his arm. Haley smiled and snuggled up next to her best friend.

"Better?"

"Yeah."

"But it's not the storm keeping you up, is it?"

"No, pretty much my screwup with Nathan."

"Hales…sure you made a mistake, you could've handled the whole music tour thing better, but you and Nathan are married, and that should mean something."

"He left though. He left, just like I did, and now I really realize how much it hurts."

"Just give him time. When you were gone, he was a mess. Trust me, it wasn't the attitude of someone who didn't care."

"So I should just wait?"

"Give him a chance to cool off, get a grasp of everything that's going on."

"I guess so."

"Yeah."

"So you want to talk about Brooke?"

"In the middle of the night?"

"Yes…"

"No. There's nothing to tell apparently."

"I hope she comes around."

"Me too."

"So we're the ones who got left behind, huh?"

"Yeah. Us against the world."

"Life was simpler then."

"It was. I miss it sometimes."

"I miss it all the time."

"I feel like I've learned a lot in the past several months, but I'm kind of glad it's just you and me for the summer."

"Yeah, like we can just forget about everything."

"Plus we have a bunch of catching up to do."

"Definitely."

Haley and Lucas stayed up all night talking, eventually moving into the living room and watching whatever movie was on TV in the middle of the night.

"What time is it?" Lucas asked.

"About 7:00."

"Is there any use in going back to sleep?"

"Not for today. Let's just make some coffee and go."

"Go where?"

"I don't know, the beach or something. I need to get out. I need to clear my head. I need sunshine, dammit!" Haley laughed.

"That sounds like a good idea." Lucas agreed, chuckling.

"I'm going to grab one of your mom's bags."

"Okay. I'll go grab a book."

"And food!" Haley insisted.

"You take care of that. I have no idea what to bring." Lucas called as he headed to his bedroom.

"Boys. So helpless." Haley sighed.

"Well I'm lucky you're back then, aren't I?"

"You know it." Haley grinned.

**

* * *

**

**Is it worth posting more? Leave me a review: ) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm glad I'm not the only Laley fan. Although I like BL and NH are cute too.**

* * *

Haley woke up the next morning and forgot for a moment where she was, but then she heard Lucas in the kitchen cooking breakfast and quietly singing a song by Nada Surf.

"Morning." Lucas said as she came into the kitchen.

"Hey." Haley said, sniffling

"What happened?" Lucas said, rushing over to her.

"I was stupid, I was so stupid. I thought he'd want to talk, so I called him…and he just listened to me for a few seconds and hung up. He didn't say anything at all." Haley sobbed.

"Come here. I'm sorry." Lucas said, holding her close and rubbing her back.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I see you're making breakfast." Haley said, wiping her eyes.

"Yeah. I wanted to make you feel better. I wanted to make me feel better too."

"Shouldn't you be making cake to make yourself feel better?"

"Yes, but I can't bake at all."

"Nice. Let's make a deal. If your breakfast is any good, I will buy you cake."

"That's sweet."

"I try." Haley grinned.

"So how'd you sleep?"

"Better. At least I managed to sleep alone last night." Haley said lightly.

"There weren't any storms."

"Thank you, Lucas…for being there for me."

"Why wouldn't I be? You're my best friend."

"But I left town, without saying goodbye, and I didn't keep in touch, and besides you're going through stuff too."

"Doesn't mean I won't be there for you. We're okay, Haley."

"Good."

"Now give me a minute, and we can eat." Lucas said.

"Great."

"Here we are." Lucas said, bringing two plates over to the table.

"This looks great." Haley said.

"Anything for you." Lucas said, pressing his forehead against Haley's.

"Thank you." Haley said, smiling and then kissing his nose.

Lucas laughed and sat down, Haley sitting down across from him.

"This is so good! Why don't you cook more?" Haley demanded.

"Because my mom is usually here."

"Good point."

"So what happened with Nathan?"

"I called him at the camp…trying to get him to listen to me for just one minute, but he just wouldn't! I don't know what to do, I just can't deal with it anymore!"

"I know…I know. But hey, if Nathan doesn't see how sorry you are after he calms down a bit, then he's the idiot. You are not worth giving up like that."

"Thank you." Haley sniffled.

"Always."

"So what's on the agenda for today?"

"I don't know, whatever you want to do. We could head to the café."

"Pass."

"Why?"

"Deb will be there, won't she? She's filling in for your mom while she's gone?"

"Look, we can just sneak past her and go up on the roof. I promise, you won't even have to talk to her or anything."

"What if she sees me? What if she yells at me for breaking her son's heart like I bet she's been dying to do ever since I left?"

"It'll be fine."

"How do you know?"

"I won't let her make you feel bad. Especially somewhere that's practically our second home."

"This is definitely my second home. Café comes in third."

"Well alright then."

* * *

"Go go go!" Haley hissed as they moved past the café, where Deb was helping a customer with her back turned to them.

"Oh good, we made it up here alive." Lucas teased.

"How many times will I have to tell you that you're not funny?" Haley said, laughing.

"You will never convince me."

Haley sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Alright Scott, are you ready to get your ass kicked?" She asked, picking up her golf club.

"Oh I think it will be you who loses." Lucas said.

"Well see." Haley said right before her phone rang.

"Who is it?"

"Peyton." Haley said, flipping the phone open.

"Hey Haley, I heard you were back." Peyton said.

"Yeah. How are you? Lucas told me about-"

"I…I don't want to talk about that right now."

"I understand. Have you talked to Jake?"

"Yeah actually. He and the police tracked down Nikki. Her latest stunt pretty much gave him a good advantage in the custody case."

"That's so great!"

"Yeah, he's coming home soon. Hopefully."

"I'm so happy for you."

"I'm glad you're back, Haley. Hopefully we can all meet up in Tree Hill soon."

"Yeah, now its just me and Lucas."

"Well that's not so bad."

"Definitely not." Haley said, smiling at Lucas, who smiled back at her. She felt her heart flutter a little bit and quickly looked back straight ahead of her.

Lucas raised his eyebrows but then continued lining up his shot.

"Okay, well I guess I should get going. Reception isn't so good down here."

"Oh, wait. Have you heard from…Brooke…" Haley said quietly as she watched Lucas stiffen up, but never looking towards her.

"Why are we whispering?"

"Well the whole thing with Lucas, it didn't end so well for them."

"I guess not…"

"But have you talked to her?"

"Yeah…I just got off the phone with her."

"And?"

"She doesn't seem to be too upset, whatever happened. She told me that she just went straight to the mall and got herself invited to a bunch of parties."

"Oh no…"

"Yeah…listen I'm sorry, but I've got to go."

"Okay. Talk to you later."

"Bye."

"I'm guessing the news about Brooke isn't good?" Lucas said finally.

"Depends on who you ask." Haley sighed.

"She's perfectly fine isn't she?"

"That's the impression she gave Peyton."

"Dammit. I just screw it all up don't I?" Lucas said, throwing down the ball.

"Lucas, you don't know that. It could all just be an act. She might be feeling exactly the same way you do and she's just using parties and other guys to hide it all!"

"Other guys." Lucas sighed, sinking down and leaning against the wall.

Haley moved so she was next to him and put her head on his shoulder. She enjoyed the comfort even though she was really the one doing the comforting at the moment.

"Should I just forget it?" Lucas asked, his voice breaking a little.

"Never. If you really want to be with her, give her a little time. Take your own advice." Haley said.

"I guess."

"Trust me." Haley said.

"Thanks Hales."

"Always."

"So tonight, I'm taking you anywhere you want to go."

"Italy." Haley grinned.

"Okay let me rephrase that. Anywhere in this town that you want to go."

"Oh. Well you should've been more specific." Haley grinned.

"My mistake. So, name it."

"I don't know. Surprise me."

"Alright."

"What's the occasion?"

"You're amazing, you're my best friend, you cheered me up, and I have missed you a hell of a lot." Lucas said, turning towards her and kissing her forehead.

"That sounds good to me." Haley said, leaning forward and pressing her forehead against his.

**

* * *

Ooh la la they're getting closerrrr : )**

**Anyways, I would love to read your thoughts!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reading/reviewing!**

**As for the other couplings in the story, I haven't decided yet. However, I do like the idea of mixing up the couples : ) That is the fun of fanfiction, after all.**

* * *

Haley couldn't believe it. She thought she had moved on past this silly little crush she had on Lucas. She was in love with Nathan. She was _married _to Nathan. But here she was, watching as he practiced free throws, thinking the same thoughts she did not so long ago.

"Hales?" Lucas asked, letting the ball roll away.

"Huh? What?" Haley asked, breaking out her trance.

"You okay?" He asked, walking over and sitting next to her.

"Yeah…fine…just thinking." Haley stammered.

"About Nathan?"

"Uh huh…" Haley said. It was at least partially true.

"Well you want to go do something else?"

"No, I'm fine."

"It's got to be boring, just watching me shoot baskets."

"Not really."

"You're right, I am quite the sight to see." Lucas said, pulling off his shirt and grinning.

"Get over yourself, loser." Haley grinned.

"You know you love it." Lucas laughed as he ran to retrieve the ball.

He dribbled to the basket, jumped up and slammed the ball in.

"Show off." Haley called.

"Whatever you say." Lucas said, coming back over to her.

"Look at you. You're disgusting."

"How?"

"You're covered with sweat." Haley wrinkled her nose.

"There's nothing better." Lucas smiled, reaching out.

"Ew!" Haley shrieked, laughing and running away.

"Come back!" Lucas laughed, chasing after her.

"No!"

Lucas finally caught her and squeezed her tight.

"Stop! Ew! You're so gross Luke!" Haley shrieked trying to break free.

Lucas just laughed.

They stumbled a couple of steps, Haley trying to escape, Lucas trying to hold on, and fell on the ground, laughing.

They were lying on the ground, laughing and trying to catch their breath.

"That was fun." Haley said.

"It was."

"Except for the fact I'm covered in your sweat."

"That's a problem."

"I needed that. Just to forget about everything."

"Is it getting better?" Lucas asked, his gaze intently on her.

"I think so…" Haley said quietly, looking into his eyes.

"Good." Lucas smiled. He got up and stuck out his hand to pull her up.

"So what should we do now?" Haley asked as Lucas went over to pick up his t-shirt.

"I have no idea. Want to go for a walk and we can figure something out?"

"After you shower."

"Come on."

"After you shower." Haley repeated.

"Fine." Lucas rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Satisfied?" Lucas said, coming out into the living room where Haley was watching TV.

"Thrilled." Haley said, turning off the TV and getting up.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. After you." Lucas said, opening the door for Haley.

"Why thank you."

"I'm starving." Lucas said as they turned on the sidewalk.

"You ate right before you went to play basketball."

"So?"

"Nevermind." Haley laughed.

"Okay, so where can we go?"

"Anywhere but the café."

"Actually, I could really use some coffee, you want to get some?"

"Sounds good."

"Definitely needed that." Lucas said as they sat down at a table outside.

"Me too. So how are you?"

"I'm fine…been thinking about what happened."

"With Brooke?"

"Yeah, I don't know…it just seems to suck less and less everyday."

"That's good." Haley said.

"How about Nathan?"

"Haven't talked to him."

"Oh…"

"I don't know, it hasn't been that bad."

"Good."

"I know I keep saying this, but-"

"Yes, I know, thank you." Lucas grinned.

"You're a smartass."

"And you love me anyway."

"Yeah whatever." Haley grinned.

* * *

"Well I had a lovely time." Lucas said teasingly as they made their way back to his house later that night.

"Yes, what a lovely date. For once." Haley smirked.

"We always have a good time."

"Yeah…I guess." Haley said, smiling.

"So do you want to come in?" Lucas asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Why Lucas Scott, I'm shocked." Haley gasped, feigning shock.

Lucas laughed and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Want to watch a movie?" Lucas said, getting serious.

"Yeah."

"And sorry, I have no chick flicks."

"Shut up, you totally do. Your mom buys DVDs too."

"Damn, you caught me."

"Don't worry, I will pick something you like too."

"Okay, I'm going to grab a soda. You want one?"

"Yeah."

"Here you are." Lucas said, sitting down next to Haley on the couch.

"Thanks." Haley said, leaning back on the couch.

"No problem."

Lucas put his arm around Haley, who despite her conflicting feelings, snuggled up against him.

"You're really taking care of me this summer." Haley whispered later as they were both falling asleep on the couch.

"What's that?" Lucas mumbled sleepily.

"I said you're taking care of me. Like you always have."

"I'm always there for you. You know I love you."

Haley felt her heart skip a beat. What was she doing? She loved Nathan. But Lucas was here, and he was taking care of her, like he always did.

"I love you too…loser." Haley added to make it seem less intense.

"Okay, I am about to fall asleep. Wanna go to bed?"

"Yeah." Haley said softly.

"Okay." Lucas turned off the TV and stood up.

"Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I stay in your room tonight?"

"Um sure, you want me to go in my mom's?"

"No, I just…I don't really want to be alone."

"Oh." Lucas smiled.

"Is it okay?"

"Absolutely." Lucas said, reaching out for her hand, which Haley grabbed and squeezed tightly.

They walked into his bedroom and sat on the bed.

"I need to talk to you about something Hales." Lucas said quietly.

"Okay…"

"Well, I'm really confused…"

"About what?"

"I haven't been that upset about Brooke leaving the past couple of days."

"Oh. Wow, Lucas I don't know what to say…"

"I don't know. It just feels like, you and me, alone for the summer? It feels right. It feels normal to me, like this is what I'm supposed to be doing."

"I know what you mean."

"Yeah…I just wanted to tell that I'm glad you're here with me. I've missed you. And if Nathan doesn't come around, then he's an idiot. You're amazing and I'm so happy we're spending the summer together."

"Me too." Haley said, trying not to smile too widely.

"I just…I just wanted you to know that. I know Nathan is your husband and everything, but I swear, I wouldn't give up any time with you for anything in the world."

"You're so sweet. I wouldn't give this up for anything either." Haley said.

"Good. Well…goodnight." Lucas said.

"Night." Haley said as she lay down.

A few moments later, Lucas rolled over and put his arm around her, just like he did the night of the storm.

Haley snuggled beside him, starting to feel like everything was going to be okay again. Because she was pretty sure Lucas was starting to feel the way she did.

* * *

**Aww. Laley. I love them.**

**Please read and review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! **

**I think I'm definitely going to for the unconventional couples in this story (Laley, Bake, and Pathan) because it is the beauty of fanfiction after all. I also had a little help and a good fic recommendation from cabot007: ) **

* * *

Lucas woke up the next morning to the sound of stuff being moved around in his room.

"What the hell?" He yawned, sitting up.

Haley was up and dressed, and now she was cleaning up his room.

"Hales…"

"I'm just cleaning up a little."

"My room was clean." Lucas said, getting out of bed.

"Yeah…I just didn't like the way you arranged it." Haley grinned.

"That's so nice. I'm taking a shower." Lucas said.

"Okay…you want me to cook this morning?"

"Yes dear." Lucas smiled.

Haley lowered her head and smiled.

Little did she know that as Lucas grabbed clothes and headed into the bathroom, he had the same silly smile on his face.

* * *

When Lucas got out of the shower, Haley was in a bikini standing in front of his mirror, applying makeup.

"I like this." Lucas laughed, looking her up and down.

"Shut up." Haley laughed.

"You totally set yourself up for that."

"Whatever. You totally just checked me out."

Lucas swallowed hard and a tinge of pink spread over his cheeks.

"Strike a nerve?" Haley cocked an eyebrow.

Lucas was still silent. Damn. Was he really starting to have feelings for Haley?"

"Yeah yeah. Where's this fantastic breakfast you promised me?"

"I never said it would be fantastic."

"Oh right."

"I…I made PopTarts."

"Lazy."

"Shut up." Haley laughed and smacked his arm.

"So you coming to breakfast dressed like that?" Lucas grinned.

Haley raised her eyebrows and smacked his arm harder.

"Oh, you'll pay." Lucas grinned evilly and picked up Haley and threw her on the bed and started to tickle her.

"Stop stop stop!" Haley said through her laughter.

"Never." Lucas laughed.

"Okay, okay. I give." Haley said, trying to catch her breath.

"I win."

"You're so dumb."

"Nuh uh." Lucas said.

Haley rolled her eyes. Lucas smiled. She was so pretty. And they always had so much fun, no matter what.

He just couldn't believe how he had never seen her in this way before…he was starting to fall for her. It had only been about a week that they'd spent together, but once he started to think of her romantically…everything fell into place.

"Lucas?" Haley asked.

Lucas blinked and shook his head. He hadn't realized he had gotten lost in thought.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing…um…well…I was thinking about you."

"About me?"

"Have you talked to Nathan?"

"No, not since the phone call the other day. Why? What does he have to do with this?"

"Haley…"

"What is it?" Haley asked, crawling over and sitting next to him, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I think…I think I might have feelings for you." Lucas said, placing his hand on top of hers.

Haley sat there, stunned. Did he just say what she wanted him to say?

"Oh thank God." Haley said, laughing.

"Huh?" Lucas said, pulling out from under her grasp and looking her in the eyes.

"Oh my God…I…I've been feeling the same way. But…it's so complicated. But we've been here, alone for like a week, and its been great. I've been happy. I started to forget about all these problems. And you…you've been perfect."

Haley grasped both of his hands tight, looking deeply into his eyes.

"Don't you think this could be right?" Lucas asked quietly, more afraid then ever of putting himself out there.

"I don't know."

"I think it is. I know it's weird, it's sudden, and we don't understand it, but I can't help how I've been feeling."

"Me either."

"Just…come here, Hales. We'll know if it's right." Lucas said, leaning in close.

This was it. Haley took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

Their lips met, and it was everything Haley imagined it to be. Her heart was fluttering and there were butterflies in her stomach. She was half expecting to start seeing fireworks. It would be like all the romantic clichés, wouldn't it?

But yet there was a nagging feeling in the back of her mind…

She gasped and pulled away, suddenly bursting into tears.

"Haley?" Lucas asked, his face etched with concern.

"I'm a terrible person!"

"What?"

"I'm a terrible person! I married Nathan, and I _left_ him! Then the second he decides not to forgive me, I start to fall for someone else! I never tried enough to make this right!"

"You did too! You've called him, you've given him space, but he isn't coming around Haley. What we have here, it's for keeps. I'm so sorry that you've been hurt Haley, but we both have a chance to move on here. There is only one other person in the world I've given an embarrassing speech to like this, and she doesn't want to be with me either!"

"Lucas…"

"Don't hurt me, Haley. Please don't hurt me like she did. I put everything out there for her. I know I hurt her in the past…but I wanted so bad to make it right."

"I know you did..."

"I wanted to make it up to her, show her I could be the guy she wanted me to be. But she doesn't want me Haley. She doesn't want me anymore. And its okay. It can be okay. Now…I've realized that maybe…just maybe…the girl I should be with has been here all along…"

"I'm just so confused…I feel so out of touch with what Nathan and I had…and you're here…and you're…you're perfect." Haley said slowly.

"Well…I'm pretty close." Lucas said, joking lightly.

Haley smiled.

"You know, you are funny…sometimes."

"I knew it."

"Once in awhile."

"So…Haley…where do we go from here?"

"Lucas…"

"You know, I'm not just some rebound guy that you could dump after a couple of weeks. It's…it's me. Your best friend for so many years. We grew up together, Hales. I know you better than anyone, no matter how much time we spend apart. I'm the one who will always be there for you, and I'm the one who will always love you. Because in one way or another, since the day I've met you, I have always loved you."

"You're right…" Haley realized.

"I am?"

"Come here." Haley said, smiling slightly.

She put her arms around his neck and kissed him again, knowing that she was in the arms of someone who loved her. And someone that she loved back.

They broke apart, laughing and pressing their foreheads together.

"I'm glad you see it my way." Lucas said quietly.

"Well you are very persuasive." Haley grinned.

"Good to know."

"But you're right. We waited, we gave them space, and now we know how much it hurts when they people you love forget to love you back."

"I won't do that to you." Lucas said softly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I know you won't. I won't do that to you either."

Lucas pulled Haley close and hugged her tight.

"This isn't a dream is it?"

"No. It's not a dream." Haley smiled.

**

* * *

Squee!**

**Please read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for such a long wait. Well...school's out now! **

* * *

"This. Is. So. Good." Haley exclaimed.

"So we should keep these menus?"

"Absolutely. Try this." Haley said, putting a piece of sushi into Lucas' open mouth.

"Jeez…put all of it in why don't you?" Lucas said, his mouth full.

"Shut up. Don't talk with your mouth full." Haley teased.

"Yes dear."

Then phone in the kitchen started to ring.

"That's my mom." Lucas said, standing up and running to answer the phone.

"Hi honey. How's everything?"

"Great, great. How is it there?"

"It's nice…I'm still working on making things right. I just need to show him somehow that I care."

"You will."

"I hope so. So what have you been up to? I'm so sorry I haven't checked in."

"It's okay. Haley came home."

"Oh that's great! Is she and Nathan working things out?"

"Not exactly..."

"What do you mean?" Karen asked.

"He left for camp. It…it doesn't look good for them."

"Oh well, he can cool off and then-"

"Well another thing is…Haley and I…we're…" Lucas stammered.

"You're _what?"_

"We're together, Mom."

"What?"

"It just kind of happened…neither of us can explain it."

"But what about Brooke? What about Nathan? Did you two even think about this?"

"Yeah, we've done nothing but think about it for over a week. Brooke doesn't want to be with me Mom. Nathan left for camp, and he won't talk to Haley"

"Did you ever think they might just be scared?"

"I don't know…but I feel like this is right with Haley. You can't say anything to change my mind." Lucas said firmly.

"Well…okay."

"Really?"

"I always knew you had a crush on her." Karen laughed.

"Uh huh…you never let me forget it."

"Well…if this is what you want…"

"It is. I'm so happy."

"Well good."

"Thank you."

"I just have to warn you Lucas…you better be prepared for the fallout from all this."

"I know…I don't know what to do Mom…"

"If it's right, everything will fall into place."

"Then that's what I have to go with I guess."

"I guess so."

"Yeah."

"Well, I should go."

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

"How is she?" Haley asked.

"Alright…I told her about us."

"Uh oh."

"Oh, don't uh oh me. Once I explained the situation she was happy for us."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah…um…well kinda."

"Uh huh." Haley nodded.

"It's fine."

"We should think about this."

"About what?"

"Well…how do we tell people?"

"I was thinking 'We're dating now' would be a good start."

"How do we tell Brooke and Nathan?"

"Oh. That. I don't know."

"I don't know what to do."

"It'll be fine."

"I guess so."

"So Hales when's the next time we can go to the café? Because I really want dessert."

"I just don't want to run into Deb. She'll throw me out or something."

"She can't give you trouble. My mom owns the place."

"Aww." Haley smiled.

"Let's go." Lucas said, standing up and taking Haley's hand.

* * *

"Hey Deb."

"Hi Lucas…Haley." Deb said.

"I guess we'll have two hot chocolates and those pastry things to go." Lucas said, squeezing Haley's hand.

Deb didn't respond, she just looked down at where Lucas and Haley were holding hands.

"Deb? Something wrong?" Lucas asked.

"No…just a second." Deb said distractedly.

"Okay." Lucas said.

Deb quickly got the order together and handed Lucas the bag.

"Thanks." Haley said quietly.

"Um, Lucas? May I speak to you for a moment…alone?" Deb asked, glancing at Haley.

"I'll be outside." Haley said, grabbing the bag and walking outside.

Lucas didn't say anything, he just waited for Deb to speak.

"You two seem close again."

"We never stopped being close."

"Do you…do you always hold hands like that?"

Lucas sighed.

"Deb…um, this is hard for me to tell you…but…we're together now." Lucas said shakily.

"What?" Deb gasped.

"Haley and I have decided to be a couple." Lucas said firmly.

"You can't be serious."

"I am…look I know its weird for you, considering everything."

"It's wrong!"

"That's for me and Haley to decide."

"You know what? Do what you want. Just stay out of my way. Stay out Nathan's way when he comes back." Deb snapped.

"I'm sorry that this is so complicated, Deb…"

"Lucas. How could you do this?"

"I'm sorry. I'm just really happy right now, and I know it's really complicated."

"You're betraying your brother!"

"He doesn't want to be with her. Brooke doesn't want to be with me. Haley and I want to be with each other. I am not going to shove this in yours or anyone else's face."

"Then why did you come here?"

"Because I wanted to be the one to tell you and not some stranger."

"Well now I know."

"Okay…" Lucas said, heading outside.

* * *

"That didn't look pretty." Haley commented.

"It wasn't. But now we've told someone."

"And how does it feel?"

"Good." Lucas said, putting his arm around her and pulling her close.

"What should we do now?"

"Eat these things."

"Then what?"

"I just kind of want to hang out at home. How does that sound?"

"Perfect." Haley smiled.

* * *

Haley rested her head on Lucas' chest, listening to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat as he was sleeping.

Lucas opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"Hey." He said quietly.

"Hi…did I wake you?"

"No, not at all."

"I was just watching you."

"That doesn't sound creepy at all Haley." Lucas teased.

"I was watching you sleep."

Lucas smiled and kissed he tip of her nose.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked.

"Yeah. Did you?"

"Yeah. Listen…your phone rang earlier. I didn't answer it, but it was Brooke."

"Oh. Jeez." Lucas sighed.

"I'm sorry, its none of my business, I just didn't think when I looked at the caller ID."

"No…it's okay. I better check if there was a message."

"Here." Haley said, reaching over to his bedside table and handing him his phone.

"Yup…voicemail."

_Hey…Lucas. It's Brooke. Look, I know our last meeting did not go so well. You have to understand, that was a lot you put on me. I thought you still had feelings for Peyton or something, and I was just so scared. Our first time dating didn't end well, and then that whole thing with Felix…it was just so messed up. Anyway…I'm sorry. Please call me. We need to talk._

"Are you okay?" Haley asked.

"She wants me to call her." Lucas said simply.

"I think you should."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I do. Look, Lucas…if we're going to start something here, I don't want you to have any doubts."

"Me either."

"I should try and get a hold of Nathan then too, huh?"

"We need to work these things out before we can really do anything about…you know…falling for each other and stuff." Lucas smiled.

"Yeah. I'll call him…soon."

"Real soon, promise?"

"I do." Haley said, kissing him before she went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Lucas stared down at the phone in his hands.

* * *

**Please read and review: ) **


End file.
